Siblings
by xXgoldenlightningXx
Summary: Doyle and Drew get into a fight, When Drew gets seriously injured she's not able to tell her family the outcome of the fight and it causes Doyle to once again be kicked out.
1. hatred?

The Saturdays were up against Argost. A strand of blood ran down from her mouth. She didn't know why she did it, her body just moved on its own. The more she thought about it the more she figured it out. He was her Brother and that's the reason she decided to.......

Earlier:

Drew looked out the window angrily. She was pissed. She couldn't even look at Doyle. _"That back stabbing bastard." _Doyle had betrayed them again for money. Her own brother, the only one besides Zak that shared the same flesh and blood. He apologized and of course Zak had accepted it right away. What got her even more mad was Doc had to hold her back from slugging him in the face! Her husband, the same man SHE had to hold back. Doc, the man who wanted to kill Doyle the first time they met but tried his best to hold back because he was Drew's brother. He was the person Drew spent half her life trying to fine. Drew pulled her legs up to her chest and continued to stare out her bedroom window. She hated this feeling. She hated feeling betrayed. What made it worst is she knew how bad this made Doc feel because after the whole Van Rook incident he promised her that he'd never let her feel that way again. Now Zak was the one trying to hold back his dad from killing Doyle. Drew thought that finally they could all live together, but obviously that wasn't going to work. Drew watched her reflection. She sighed. "Who am I kidding?" She whispered. She jumped at the sound of a knock at the door. "Come in." She yelled. Doyle walked in. The one person she didn't want to see. She snorted and looked back out the window. She saw in the reflection. He went to touch her. "Don't lay a hand on me." She hissed not even looking at him. Doyle sighed.

"Drew listen I'm sorry." He started. Drew stood up and looked at him.

"Sorry? Is that all you can say? Why Doyle? You were never like this as a kid why are you like this now!?" She asked. Doyle sighed.

"Drew I was only six." He said. Drew shook her head.

"That gives you no right to be a back stabbing bastard especially now that we've found each other!" She yelled. Doyle flinched at his sister's wrath.

"Drew please I'm done I won't"

"How do I know you won't? You've already done like 10 times." She pointed out.

"Um only 2" He corrected her. Drew gave him a look. "Right sorry." He said. Drew shook her head and turned around to look back out the window.

"Get out of my face." She said.

"Drew please." He begged

"Go away Doyle." She said. Doyle got mad.

"Listen! You were lucky. Someone found you but I was left alone. You think it doesn't hurt knowing you replaced your family and forgot!" He yelled. Drew scowled and turned around and looked at her brother straight in the eyes.

"I never forgot about you! I searched for you till I was 16! Those monks were my family but they could never have replaced you, mom, or dad." She yelled. Doyle scoffed.

"Ya that's why you fell for a guy like van." Be fore Doyle could finish his sentence Drew punched him so hard in the face that he was sent a couple of feet back into the wall. Drew ran up to him and pinned him to the wall.

"Say his name again Doyle I freaking dare you one more time!" Drew hissed clenching her fist and pulling it back. "You can't even imagine the hell he put me through! To actually think You've found someone who doesn't think you're a freak and to feel like you love someone and to have it all thrown away with betrayal! How could you possibly know what it's like! As far as I'm concerned You're just like him!" She yelled. Doyle looked at her with blood coming from his mouth and nose. He never met a women with such brute strength. Drew Threw her fist at him. He scoffed. And found the strength to catch her fist. Drew looked at him.

" _Man, if only looks could kill." _Doyle thought to himself looking at his older sister. _"She was really planning to bash my head in!" _

"You're wrong Drew! I know what it feels like! Have you forgotten already that I was in love with Abby!" He yelled. Drew's relaxed a little and Doyle found this as an opening. He used his free hand that wasn't holding her fist and punched her in the stomach. Drew's head fell as she coughed up spit. Doyle pushed her back and kicked her across the room sending her crashing through the window. Drew was about to fall when Doyle grabbed her hand. He held on for a moment looking at her. She was knocked out. Doyle's eyes widened when he witnessed his sister coughing up blood. He pulled her up and set her on the floor. "Drew?" He whispered. She coughed a couple times and Doyle panicked. "Shit! Doc!" He yelled. Drew's eyes fluttered open she looked up to see Doyle looking at the door. She looked to the side of her to see her fire sword lying against the bed. She quickly got up and grabbed it. Doyle turned and looked at her. He stood but quickly froze when he realized he was at the end of the fire sword's tip.

"Enough Doyle! Leave." Drew warned. Doyle looked at her. Drew's eyes widened when she saw a tear fall down his cheek.

"Drew I'm sorry Please I- I didn't mean to hurt you. Please believe me I'm sorry I brought up Van Rook. I Shouldn't have messed with your emotions. I really am sorry." He said, a couple of tears falling at the same time. Drew sighed and lowered her sword. She shook her head.

"Doyle I-.." She started. She dropped her sword.

"Drew?" He asked. Drew stumbled and fell over. " Drew!" Doyle yelled.

"Mom!" Zak yelled from the door way. Doyle looked over to see Doc and Zak wide eyed.

"What the hell did you do Doyle!" Doc yelled. Doyle shook his head.

"No I didn't, well, I did , but it was an accident!" Doyle Said. Zak ran past him. He dropped to his knees and turned his mother over. She was unconscious with a gash in her forehead and cuts all over from the broken window.

"Mom? Mom come on wake up." He said. He looked at his uncle. Doyle started to walk to him.

"Mini man I" He started. Zak laid his mom down and ran in front of her separating her from Doyle. He took out his claw.

"Stay back." He said. Doyle was shocked. If only Drew was awake.

"Zak I didn't mean to." He started. Zak shook his head.

"I believed in You! Both mom and I! But you betrayed us again! You tried to kill her!" Zak yelled. His voice close to tears. Doyle was shocked. Zak actually believed he tried to kill her. Doyle turned around to see Doc put on his glove.

"Doc wait." Doyle said. Doc shook his head.

"Enough Doyle. I'm sick of your excuses." He said charging at Doyle. Doyle dogged as Doc threw punches at him. He stumbled. He looked behind him to see the area of the broken window.

"Tch! Fine!" Was all he said before he jumped out the broken window and blasted away into the night. Doc put his glove away and ran to his falling wife and weeping son. Doc pushed him aside. He started to check over Drew. He felt a pulse, She was alive. Doc picked her up and quickly went to the medical room. He set her down. Fisk ran into the room and squealed at Drew's sight.

"Dad is she going to be ok?" Zak asked Worried. Doc shook his head.

"I don't know Zak She's hurt really bad." He said removing the top of the orange suit to reveal an orange tank top. He felt her Stomach. He got to a certain spot and Drew coughed up blood. Zak was horrified to see it splatter on her tank top. Doc noticed. "Fisk get him out of here." He said. Fisk picked up Zak and began to leave.

"No Fisk put me down! Mom!" He yelled but the doors had shut. Doc examen the spot closer. His eyes widened. There was a big peace of glass stuck into her right side. He looked at Drew. He'd seen her in worse but this was pretty close. She was breathing hard. He kissed her forehead.

"Hang on honey this going to hurt." He said as he began to remove the glass. Zak had made Fisk let him go as soon as the doors shut. They both listened carefully. But his mothers screams of pain were to much to bare for the 11 year old so he had no choice but to block his ears.


	2. searching never ends

**To D. Blackwell idk what happened but your comment made me laugh so hard I fell out of my chair lol. **

**Anyway here's the next chapter of siblings**

**..........................................................................................................................................................**

"So is she going to be all right?" Miranda asked. She looked down at Drew, she was the only female secret scientist beside her sister that she could get along with and was worried of what might happen to her friend. Doc sighed.

"I hope." He said. Stroking her hair. "I don't know what I do if I lost her." He said sadly. Paul walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah she's been through worse." He said trying to cheer him up. Doc forced a smile and nodded. Drew moved a little in her sleep and cringed a little in pain. Doc placed his hand on hers and she relaxed.

"Still, I can't stand to see her in pain and it just seems that it's always her that gets hurt." Doc pointed out.

"She's reckless she knows the risks." Miranda said. Doc shook his head.

"Sometimes I wonder about that." Doc replied. Outside the door two sets of ears were listening. Zak turned to Fisk and crossed his arms.

"I dunno Fisk, that didn't seem like Doyle." Zak said. Fisk murmured something and looked away. "I do not change my mind all the time!" Zak yelled the quickly covered his mouth. The door opened and Zak looked up and behind him were he was sitting. "H-hey dad." Zak said innocently. Doc sighed.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Zak shrugged.

"Well listening I guess considering you won't let me see Mom." Zak said as he crossed his arms and pouted. Doc sighed again.

"Zak do you really want to see her?" He asked. Zak nodded. "Fine but don't do anything to try to wake her up ok cause once she waked up she's going to be in a lot of pain." He warned. Zak nodded. He walked in. Fisk tried to follow but Doc put a hand and shook his head no. "Uh uh" He said. Fisk asked why and Doc just said sorry and shut the door.

"Hey kiddo." Paul said.

"Hi Dr. Cheeco." Zak said. He walked up to the medical bed and looked at his mother. She had her forehead wrapped with a patch on her cheek and a bruise on the other. She had one wrist wrapped up. He didn't dare look under the covers. All he saw visible was the black t-shirt his father had put her in and the one arm and oxygen mask. The rest of her was covered in a blanket. Zak looked at her feeling sick. After the Kumari incident he never thought he would see her in worse condition. Zak's eyes watered at the sight.

"You alright Zak?" Paul asked. Zak just nodded and wiped away the tears with his sleeve.

"Mhm I think so." He said. Doc came over and put his hand on his head.

"Can you guys wait in the living room." He said to Miranda and Paul. They both nodded and left. Doc turned Zak around and knelt down next to him. Zak looked at the floor. "It's ok Zak it's only me now." He said to his son. Zak looked at him and nodded. Zak hugged his dad and started to cry.

"Why did he do this to her? I thought they were siblings." Zak said. Doc nodded.

"I know buddy. But, Doyle and your mom were separated a long time ago and both don't really remember that sibling bond very well and both were brought up different ways." Doc said. Zak shook his head.

"But Dad, Mom told me that no matter how far away someone you love is, your heart is connected and you share that bond forever." Zak said remembering one of his mother's stories. Doc looked at him and smiled.

"That does sound like what your mom would say doesn't it?" He asked. Zak nodded.

"So I know that deep down that Doyle didn't mean to." Zak said. Doc shook his head.

"Well, he still did. Now let's forget about Doyle for a while and focus on your mom alright?" Doc asked. Zak thought for a moment.

"I guess if it will help her." He said. Doc smiled and stood up. He ruffled up Zak's hair.

"That's my boy. Now let's go I'll make you something to eat." Doc said walking out of the room Zak nodded and followed but, he ran back and gave his mom a kiss before running of to join his father.

###########################################################################

Doyle walked down the street confused and sad. One name, one name was all it took to make his sister go of the wall. He sighed. "Forget it I'm not going back again." Doyle said to himself.

"That's exactly the answer I like to hear." A heavy Russian accent said from the back round. Doyle scoffed.

"What the hell do you want?" Doyle asked his back to the man. Van Rook stepped out of the shadows.

"I saw everything Doyle." He said. Doyle turned a just a little so he could see the Russian mercenary.

"Don't you get a little tired of staring at Drew through her bedroom window?" Van Rook stiffened and Doyle made a sly smile.

"Watch it boy. I was actually going to attempt do finish the female Saturday off but you interrupted and let me tell you that was quite a show." He said. Doyle snickered.

"Ya I bet. You know very well that you're no match for my sister." Doyle pointed out. Now it was Van Rook's time to laugh.

"You actually call her your sister now? Ho ho that's rich." He said laughing. Doyle glared at him.

"Ya funny considering you kept that little detail away from me when you hired me." Doyle pointed out. Van Rook stopped laughing.

"That I did but it was strictly business." He said. Doyle looked at him.

"Business? What ever I'm out of here." Doyle said walking off.

"You're not the only one that's worked for me you know." That made Doyle pause and look at him.

"What are you talking about." He asked. Van Rook snickered.

"Your dear old older sister, she hasn't told you much has she? I doubt she's even told her brat of a kid." He said.

"Hey! Don't talk about my nephew like that!" Doyle said getting mad. Van Rook looked at him.

"Ah so she hasn't." Van Rook said. Doyle glared even harder.

"Tch! Hasn't what! Stop screwing with me." Doyle yelled.

"Come with me and you'll find out soon." Van Rook told the young man.

"When hell freezes over." Doyle said trying to walk away.

"Let me rephrase that, Come with me and I'll let you see your girlfriend." He said. Doyle stopped again.

"Were is she were's Abby." Doyle asked.

"Hmph. You'll never know staying here." He said. Doyle thought for a moment. Then he remembered.

"_Mornin Doyle." Drew said flopping onto the couch and yawning. _

"_Hey!" Doyle said watching tv on the floor. _

"_Why you on the floor?" Drew asked._

"_Because knowing you as soon as you come out of your room you'll kick me off the couch and say "Opps didn't see you there" and I'll be on the floor anyway like you've been doing every morning." Doyle said. Drew thought for a moment. Then she stretched. _

"_Yep you're right." She said grabbing a blanket from the couch pulling her legs up to get warm. "My couch." She said yawning. Doyle snickered. _

"_Hey do you mined if I ask you something?" Doyle wondered. Drew nodded._

"_Ask away." She said._

"_Um what was Van Rook like when you knew him?" He asked. Drew was to tired to care. She yawned._

"_He's the type of guy that'll lie straight in your face." Drew said turning and falling asleep. _

Doyle looked at Van Rook. "Abby is a traitor and anyway You're lying." Doyle said. Van Rook smiled.

"That I am." And with that Abby Wacked Doyle right over the head and he fell to the ground.

"Damn it." He said before blacking out

#############################################################################

Drew's eyes snapped open and her oxygen mask fell to the floor. "Doyle?" She asked. She looked around. "Huh? Were am I?" She asked her self. She sat up and put her arms on her lap. "Huh?" She said examining her body. She looked at her right arm and examined the bandage. A wave of pain shot through her and she wrapped her arms around her. "Ugh what was that." She said. Drew lifted up her black shirt to see her whole stomach wrapped up especially her right side. Drew sighed. She tried to remember what happened. Her head snapped up. "Doyle!" She'd remembered him starting to cry a little then everything went black. Drew Swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She had grey sweat pants that ended a little past her knees. She started to walk but quickly fell over. "Oof!" The wind was knocked right out of her. She felt dizzy but forced herself to stand up and walk out of the room. The floor was icy on her bare feet as she walked down the hall.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Miranda asked.

"My people are specialized in tracking." Epsilon pointed out.

"Ya I bet they are." Henry said rolling his eyes. Doc listened as the scientists argued and sighed.

"Enough everybody." He said. Zak was listening again. He hid at the side of the wall.

"Don't you ever get tired of ease dropping." A voice said behind. Zak almost yelled out in shock when a hand covered his mouth and pulled him back. Zak looked to see his mom. He wiped his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"M-mom!" He said pouncing on her. They both fell to the floor.

"Ow Zak don't do that." She said rubbing her side.

"Oh sorry. How are you? Why are you?" Zak asked. Drew smiled and hugged her son.

"I'm fine Zak if that's what you're trying to ask." Drew said standing up with Zak.

"That's awesome." Zak said. Drew nodded.

"So do you know were Doyle is I really need to talk to him." She said. Zak's smile disappeared.

"He left mom. Don't you remember? He attacked you that's why you were injured. He's gone dad kicked him out." Zak told her. Drew put her back against the wall and slid down to a sitting position.. "Mom?" He said sitting next to her. She shook he head.

"He-we- it wasn't his fault he didn't mean to." She started then stood up and ran into the room were the scientists were talking.

"Mom wait." He said running after her. Everyone stopped talking when they saw Drew and Zak at the door way.

"Drew?" Doc said. Then he ran up to her. "Drew why are you out of bed?" He asked.

"Um I don't know guess I feel better." She said then she shook her head. "Where's Doyle?" Drew asked. Doc looked at her.

"Drew he's gone." He said. Drew turned to leave.

"I have to find him." Drew said. Doc grabbed her arm.

"Drew what are you talking about!? He attacked you. The best thing is to forget about him." Doc said. Everyone continued to be silent. Drew looked at her husband. She pulled her arm away and looked at him.

"Forget about him." She said backing away. "How can I forget about him he's my baby brother it wasn't his fault it was mine." Drew said.

"Drew." Miranda stepped in. "We all agree it's for the best." Miranda said.

"He's changed! I'm telling you." Drew said. Zak listened closely.

"Drew please I'm telling you he hasn't." Doc said. Drew looked at him. She was about to say something when she noticed everyone was looking at her.

"I'm going to lay down." She said turning and walking out of the room.

"Drew wait!" Doc said. Drew walked past Zak. He looked at her then at his Dad. "Zak?" His dad asked. Zak looked away and followed his mom. Drew went up to her bedroom and stopped at the door way. Glass and blood stains were on the floor.

"We didn't have a chance to clean it." Drew jumped and turned around.

"Zak you almost gave me a heart attack." She said. Zak looked at her.

"I'm going with you." He said. Drew looked at him.

"How do you always ah never mind no you're not." She said walking into the bathroom. Zak followed but the door shut in his face.

"You can't stop me he's my family to y'know." Zak said. After a minute Drew walked out with jeans on with a long sleeve black shirt and sneakers.

"Don't push your luck Zak I'm going by myself." Drew said grabbing her fire sword and putting it around her back. She grabbed a back pack and put a few things in it and threw it on the bed.

"Mom please!" Zak wined. Drew walked up to him.

"N.O. What does that spell?" Drew asked. Zak looked at her.

"No?" He answered.

"Very good Zak." She said putting the backpack over her sword.

"Oh wait not fair." He said. Drew laughed. Zak smirked.

"What?" Drew asked.

"If you don't let me go I'll tell Dad." He said. Drew looked at her son.

"Zak I'm not your sister I'm your mother." She pointed out. Zak smirked.

"Oh DA!" Drew covered his mouth.

"Fine!" She said. Zak smiled. Drew sighed. They turned to leave. "Sorry Zak." She said. Before Zak could ask what she ment. Drew hit the back of his neck and knocked him out. He fell but Drew caught him and picked him up. She walked over and set him on the bed. "Don't worry Zak you should wake up soon but I'll be gone." She said moving his bangs out of his face and kissing his forehead. She walked up to the broken window and looked at Zak. "Don't worry I'll bring him back." She said before climbing down the side of her house carefully. She got to the ground and snuck into the vehicle room. Drew walked over to an orange motorcycle and picked up an orange motorcycle helmet. She smirked. After 10 minutes, Drew had sped off looking for her brother, again.

**...........................................................................................................................................................**

**So what did you think? **


	3. Trap

"Zak wake up." Doc said. Zak's eyes fluttered open.

"Huh what?" He asked. Doc smiled.

"What happened?" He said. Zak got up.

"Mom!" He said. Doc sighed. He looked at his group of scientists.

"You guys want to help me find her." He asked.

"Spend my time looking for your run away wife? Not exactly." Henry said. Epsilon nodded.

"I have important business to do." He said and both left.

"We'll help." Miranda said. Paul nodded.

"Alright to"

"To the airship!" Zak yelled.

"Your going to bring him?" Miranda asked. Doc sighed.

"He's going to sneak on anyway and only Drew knows how to knock someone out without injuring them." Doc said. Zak gulped.

"I don't know let me try." Miranda said. Zak yelled and ran to the ship.

"This is why you're single." Paul pointed out. Miranda glared at him.

"Oh ya like you've had any luck." She said walking away. Paul pouted and followed.

*****************************************************************************

Drew was riding through the forest trying to think of were to look. "He couldn't have gotten to far." She said. A while later she came across a town. She drove through the roads. She stopped and got off and took her helmet and put it on the seat. "Mine as well ask around." She said. She walked up to a guy. "Um excuse me sir I was wondering if you've seen this man?" She asked holding up a picture of Doyle. The man turned around.

"As a matter of fact I have." He said.

"Ok thanks wait what?" She asked amazed she got it on the first try.

"Ya I'll tell you if you give me a kiss." He said. Drew looked at him. She shrugged.

"Ok." She said. He smiled. Drew leaned in. "Gotcha!" She said sticking her tongue at him. She sent him crashing to the floor. Drew pined him to the ground. "Unfortunately for you, your not going to get what you want the first time now tell me were you've seen him." Drew said. The man couldn't speak he pointed to a bar. Drew raised an eyebrow. She grabbed his collar. "He doesn't drink don't play me." She said. The man found the courage to speak.

"I swear!" He said scared as hell. Drew let him go and his head smacked down. She smiled and patted his face.

"Just remember it's not wise to lie to me." She said getting off of him and walking to the bar. The man watched her leave. He smirked and sat up. He went to reach for his ear peace.

"She took the bait." He said then realize his ear peace was missing. "Damn women." He muttered. Drew walked in. She sat down at the counter.

"Can I get you anything miss?" He asked. Drew looked at him.

"I don't drink." She said. He looked at her.

"It isn't every day I get someone who just comes to chat." He said.

"Well today's that day." She said. "I'm looking for someone can you help?" She asked. He looked at her.

"You looking for a tall young man with a orange Mohawk?" He asked. Drew raised an eyebrow.

"Uh ya.. How did you?" She asked.

"No? It's a small town not many visitors." He said. "I'm taking he's a cousin?"

"Brother." Drew corrected.

"Ah I was close. I noticed when you walked in. You two have the same eyes." He said. Drew smiled.

"So that's what you do all day is look at people's eyes?" She asked. He laughed.

"Nope only noticed people with strong eyes. You two have a bond huh." He asked. Drew was shocked.

"Well I wouldn't call it a bond. But he's family and I love him." She said.

"Ah he said the same thing." Drew looked at him.

"Really?" She said. He nodded.

"Well anyway he was here a couple hours ago." He said. Drew listened. "Want water or something on me." He said.

"Your not going to ask me to kiss you right?" She said. The man almost stumbled.

"Ah no." He said giving her water. Drew looked at it and realized she hadn't have anything to drink in a while. She picked it up and looked at it. The man watched her. Drew smiled and set the glass down.

"I wouldn't feel right if I drank something alone." She said. The man smiled.

"Oh no I can't." He said.

"Oh come on no ones even here." She said. He nodded and poured a glass of his own. He put it down and turned to put a bottle away. Drew quickly swapped the glasses. The man turned around. They both picked up there cups and drank it. The man dropped his glass. He started to tremble then fell down. Drew finished her drink and put the cup down She looked over the counter. "Well will you look at that. Sleeping liquid Pft! Doyle wouldn't say something like that." She said. She got up and left. She walked over to her bike. She was reaching for her helmet when something vibrated in her pocket. She took it out to reveal the ear peace she had taken from the other man and put it in her ear.

"Has the target been captured." A female voice said from the other line. Drew smirked.

"Yes She has fallen into our trapped." Drew said.

"Good, Now take her to Base." She said.

"Uuh were's that again." Drew said trying to hide her voice.

"I thought you would know Drew." The voice said on the other line. Drew widened her eyes.

"Oops." She said.

"Hello Drew." She said.

"Who is this?" Drew asked.

"You don't even know your sons former babysitter?" She asked.

"Abby you little." Drew yelled.

"Now now Drew don't be upset just come find your brother were waiting." Abby said.

"Were is he Abby!" Drew yelled into the ear peace.

"Don't you remember your old home." A male's voice said on the other line. Drew took it out of her ear.

"Tch! Van Rook!" She said clenching her fist and smashing the ear peace in the proses. Drew got onto her motorcycle and left.


	4. My hands are tied on this one

"I can't get a fix on The bikes location." Miranda said. Zak walked in with a bag of chips.

"That's because the motorcycle is just a regular bike." Zak said. "It was my mom's when she was like 20."

"OH! well theat's just great." Miranda said throwing her hands up into the air.

"I'm sure we can find her anyway." Doc said.

"Oh really and why is that?" Miranda asked.

"Because the airship is a lot faster."

******************************************************************************

_A man ran through the forest breathing heavily. He ran fast to try to get away from his pursuers. He slowed down and looked behind him. He let out a sigh of relief. He turned around and gasped falling down. A women with a white mask grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him up. "P-please don't kill me." He said shaking. The women cocked her head and dropped him to the floor. She knelt down beside him and lifted her mask. It was dark so he couldn't see her face. She put a finger on her lip._

"_Why would I want to kill you? Just hand over what you stole." She said holding out her hand. He shook his head._

"_I-I can't. This artifact belongs to the museum. I won't give it to Mercenaries like you." He said. She sighed._

"_What are you talking about it belongs to the man you stole it from." She said._

"_What are you talking about? Don't you work for him?" He asked. She shook her head and helped him up._

"_He's my boyfriend. I don't work for him I work with him to retrieve stolen items that people pay us for to retrieve them." She said confused. He shook his head._

"_You mean Van Rook the famous mercenary that'll kill anyone he's payed to? you know him!? Please you got to help me get away from him." He said gripping onto her shoulders. She raised an eyebrow Then pushed him to the ground._

"_Leo's not like that!" She said angrily and confused. "Give it back now!" She said. _

"_Like hell." He said she got ready when she noticed he stopped. She looked at him. He fell foward. She ran up and caught him. _

"_Hey mister are you ok?" She asked. Her eyes widened as she felt Something warm and sticky seep through her clothing. She knelt down and turned him over. "What the hell!?" She thought looking at a big blood spot around his heart. "Hey are you ok?" She asked shaking him. He coughed causing a bit of blood to hit the young women's face. Then the man went limp. She touched her face seeing blood. She yelped pulled away from him staring in horror at his lifeless body. _

"_Did he hurt you?" A man with a Russian accent asked. She looked up at him in shock._

"_W-why d-did you kill him?" She asked._

"_Because he was going to hurt you." He answered plainly. _

"_I could of handled it myself!" She yelled standing up. _

"_You wouldn't have the heart to kill him." He said. She shook her head._

"_There was no need to." She said. He scoffed._

"_Let's go before the body is discovered." He said. She looked at the man and shook her head and shut his eyes. _

Drew's eyes snapped open. She looked around eyes wide and breathing heavily. She sat up from were she decided to lay down for a while. She touched her face, it was wet. She stared at the liquid on her hand it wasn't blood it was tears. She hadn't had that dream in a while but when she did it would always end the same. Her waken up with tears. She hugged herself trying to ease the pain still in her side and laid back down letting the remaining tears fall down her face. She hated crying. She never cried, only to herself. Every once in a while she'd let Doc see her cry but he'd always find a way to comfort her. She sighed and sat up getting back on her bike and putting her helmet on. "I'm coming Doyle." She said out loud and starting up the bike. She put her foot up and left.

*****************************************************************************

Doyle woke up and looked around. "Okay?" He said examining his surroundings. "Why am I not surprised. I get knocked out by my ex- girlfriend and wake up here. Is it just me or does this scream rape?" He said.

"Stop talking to yourself I didn't lay a hand on you." Abby said walking up to the cell. Doyle smirked.

"Hey who knows baby how could you resist a body like mine?" He said trying to piss Abby off and it was working. Abby took out a gun and shot it at him. Doyle felt electricity shoot through him. "ahhhh!" He yelled.

"Stun gun. Works flawlessly on morons." She said. Doyle coughed.

"OW! What the hell Abby?" He yelled. Abby laughed.

"Stop playing around Abby she'll be here soon." Van Rook said walking up to here. "Rejoice Doyle you'll be seeing your sister soon." Van Rook said walking away. Abby blew a kiss at Doyle and dogged a punch that Doyle tried to throw at her through the bars. Abby laughed and ran to catch up with Van Rook.

"Don't you lay a hand on her you here me! Touch her and your dead!" Doyle yelled. Van Rook walked up to the door at the end of the hall way and made sure Abby got by.

"Oh don't worry Doyle I'll play nice with her." He said laughing and shutting the door.

Doyle walked to the back of the cell and punched the wall. He sat down. "I don't care if she's a girl. When I get out of here I'm going to kill Abby AND Van Rook." Doyle said.

******************************************************************************

"You know the plan?" Van Rook asked. Abby laughed.

"How could I forget?" She answered.

"The objective is to not kill her." Van Rook said.

"Aww you still have a soft spot for her?" Abby teased. Van Rook grabbed her arm and squeezed it. Abby let out a small yelp.

"You wish! You didn't let me finish. Don't kill her yet. I want to kill her son and brother right in front of her eyes." He said letting go of her. Abby rubbed her arm.

"Jeez grouchy arn't we? Hey wait, what about Solomon?" She asked. Van Rook smiled under his mask.

"He dies last. I want him to see his wife's pain." He said so evil that Abby felt a little sick.

****************************************************************************

"I found her!" Paul yelled looking out the airship's window. Doc, Miranda, and Zak looked to see a women dressed with a black long sleeve shirt and a orange helmet flying down a road on a motorcycle.

"That's her." Doc said.

"You sure?" Miranda asked.

"Not many women have a fire sword on their back." Doc pointed out. Drew looked up to see the airship. She swerved and put one foot down stopping and looked up.

"Ah crap." She said looking around. She saw a tunnel and smirked. "Race is on babe." She said referring to Doc and speeding towards the tunnel. Doc had the same smirk on his face.

"It's on." He said to himself. Zak looked at him.

"Huh?" He asked. Doc looked at Miranda.

"Ya ya I got it." She said taking out her Particle acceleration gun and shot it. A whole appeared through it and she stuck her hand in it. "Drew felt something on the back of her shirt.

"Dammit Miranda no fair!" She yelled So she knew Miranda heard. Miranda laughed.

"Tag. You're it." She said pulling.

"Mom!" Zak yelled witnessing the motorcycle flying out of the other side with no Drew. Then he heard kicking and screaming and realized Miranda had successfully retrieved his mother, literally.

******************************************************************************

Drew sat on the floor tied up with rope and her fire sword and backpack across the room out of reach. She sat on her knees with her arms tied in the back of her and legs tide up. She looked around at everyone. "Is this really necessary?" She asked.

"Yes!" Everyone but Zak yelled. She looked down embarrassed.

"Ok ok no need to yell" She said. Doc walked up to her and she looked up at him innocently which made Doc feel guilty. "Doc!!" She wined. He sighed and shook his head.

"You know I dislike tying up my wife as much as the next man but you gave us no choice." Doc said. Drew raised an eyebrow.

"Really now you "Chose" to tie up YOUR wife in YOUR home." Drew pointed out.

"Well uh it's not actually your home." Paul said. Drew glared at him.

"Can it Cheechoo!" Drew yelled. Paul stiffened.

"Y-yes ma'am." He said. Miranda rolled her eyes.

"Don't put me on a guilt trip." Doc said. Drew looked away and put her nose in the air.

"Hmph well you deserve it." She said. Doc went out to touch her. Drew moved away. "Doc I'm not in the mood touch me and you'll lose a finger." She warned. Doc gulped. Zak tried to hold in a laugh. He never liked it when his parents fought but this was just to funny seeing his mom tied up on the floor and his dad actually afraid of her when she could hardly move. Doc looked at him.

"Go to your room." Doc said.

"But why?" Zak wined.

"Because he might tie you up if you don't." Drew mumbled. Everyone laughed except for Doc.

"Come with me please." He said taking Drew and putting her over his shoulder.

"Ow Doc that's not how you carry someone who's injured!" Drew yelled.

"Your not that hurt if you were able to run away." He said walking out the door.

"Hey Doc! Never seen that position before." Paul yelled. Both Drew and Doc looked at him angrily.

"Get bent!" Both yelled forgetting their 11 year old son was still in the room. They left. Miranda slapped Paul over the head.

"You are absolutely stupid." She said. Zak was confused.

"Hey Miranda what does." He started.

"Go to your room." Miranda said.

"Hey but your not my parents." He said.

"Hey Paul I never tried to see if I could knock anyone out without injuring them." Zak yelled and ran to his room on the air ship. Doc set Drew down on the bed.

"Now sit here and be a good girl." Doc said sarcastically. Drew looked away.

"Yes "Father"." She said saying father loud enough for him to here. Doc laughed and left. Drew knelt back and laid on her side still tied up. "Wow so this is what Zak feels like when we ground him... IT SUCKS!"

******************************************************************************

**Sorry about the late update I was at the beach with my boyfriend all day ;-) Tell me what you think about this chapter lol.**


	5. A mother's pain

"Ok let's go get the airship ready to leave." Miranda said. Doc nodded.

*****************************************************************************

Zak sat on his bed with Fisk. "I don't see why Dad won't help Mom find uncle Doyle instead of keeping her from it." Zak said to his brother. Fisk shrugged. Zak sighed and thought for a moment. He grabbed his claw and hooked it on his belt. "Fisk cover for me ok." Zak said heading for the door. Fisk jumped in front of him.

"Wa wa fizamore no!" He yelled. Zak looked at him.

"Please Fisk don't you love Mom enough to help her out a little?" Zak asked. Fisk looked away. Zak sighed and looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Fisk please!!!" Zak wined.

"Ro!" Fisk said.

"Fisk weather she wants to believe it or not Mom can't do this on her own." He pointed out.

"Fizy." He said.

"I know Dad doesn't want her to but he's just trying to protect his family that he can't see how much Doyle and Mom are alike." Zak said. Fisk sighed and nodded. "Thanks Fisk you're the best." Zak said running out the door.

*****************************************************************************\

"She's not going to come?" Abby asked.

"She will, she always does." Van Rook said bitterly.

******************************************************************************

Drew looked out the window. She sighed. "Great my husband has lost his mind and tied me up." She said. She looked down and shook her head. "Or mabey it's me who has lost it." Drew thought watching the air ship beginning to ascend. "Sorry Doyle I tried." She said.

"Going to give up that easily? That doesn't sound like you." Zak said hopping on to the bed and using his claw to cut the ropes off. They fell besides Drew. She rubbed her wrist.

"Zak what are you doing?" She asked. Zak tossed Drew her sword.

"Woah" She said grabbing it. Zak tossed her the keys to the motorcycle and the helmet. "Zak how did you?" She started.

"Uh Wadi showed me a few things." He said. "Come on I had Zon take the bike back down to the ground." Drew smiled.

"Zak thanks." She said going to hug him. Zak pulled away. Drew gave him a confused look.

"Nope. Not falling for that again. your taking me." He said. Drew looked to see they were about to take off.

"Ugh fine!" She said putting her fire sword around her. Zak nodded and they snuck to the air lock. "Ready?" Drew asked. Zak nodded.

"Oh ya!" He said. Both jumped out of the air ship and began falling in free fall.

"Zak!" Drew yelled. Zak put his fingers up to his mouth and whistled as loud as he could. Zon flew by and grabbed both of them with her feet. She gently dropped them off on the ground next to the bike. Zak petted her.

"Good girl, now go back to the air ship and try not to make any noise." he said. Zon nodded and flew off. They watched as the airship depart without them. Drew put on her helmet and Zak put on his that he uses when he rides Zon. Drew got on and Zak sat behind her.

"Let's go." And they sped off.

*****************************************************************************

It had been an hour and Doc hadn't heard any noise from any of his family. He walked up to Zak's room and knocked on the door. "Zak you ok?" He asked. No answer. He knocked again. Fisk opened the door a little. "Fisk were's Zak?" Doc asked.

"Uh Fizimore." Fisk said. Doc raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean he's taking a shower." Doc said moving Fisk out of the way. He observed the room to find no Zak. "Great." He said turning and running up to were he last saw his wife. He opened the door. "You got to be kidding me!"

******************************************************************************

After a while Zak was curious. "So um were exactly are we going?" Zak asked.

"To get your uncle." Drew plainly replied.

"You know were he is?" Zak asked. Drew looked behind at him. "Oh right so what exactly happened?" Zak asked. Drew explained everything that had happened. Zak's mouth dropped. "Aw man Abby used to be soo cool to." He said sadly. Drew nodded.

"How do you think Miranda feels knowing that her sister works for Van Rook and tried to kill us?" Drew pointed out.

"Ya I guess you're right that does suck." He said. Drew nodded.

"That's why I didn't tell them anything because knowing Miranda she'd go off the wall." Drew explained. Zak nodded.

"So were going to van Rook's place?" Zak asked.

"Ya and I wish I never had to go back." She said almost to herself.

"What you say?" Zak asked not able to hear her. Drew shook her head.

"Nothing, Were almost there." Drew said. Zak gulped.

*****************************************************************************

Abby looked through her binoculars. "She's here and it looks like she has Zak with her." She said into her ear peace.

"Perfect." Van Rook said. "Go on what are you waiting for?" He asked.

"Right." She said. She grabbed the rope she was carrying and pulled down her mask. She flew off into the direction of the two Saturdays.

*****************************************************************************

"What do you mean she's gone!" Miranda yelled. Paul flinched.

"I mean my son snuck her out and now both my wife AND son are heading into danger." He said.

"Well we better go after them... again." Paul said. Miranda nodded.

"Ya." Miranda said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Doc asked. Miranda shook her head.

"Well what if Drew's right and Doyle has changed?" She asked. Doc sighed.

"I know you want to see you sister again but it's just as I told Drew, some things are for the best." He said. Miranda nodded.

*****************************************************************************

Drew stopped. "Mom why are we stopping." Zak asked. Drew didn't answer she just stared in front of her. Zak looked. "Abby!" He yelled angrily. Abby was standing in front of them far away but in talking distance. She laughed.

"Hey Zaky." She said waving. Zak was about to yell but Drew beat him.

"Were's my brother!" She yelled.

"I don't know." Abby lied.

"Don't Screw with me Abby you tell me now!" Drew yelled. Abby smirked.

"If you win I'll tell you." She said.

"Huh?" asked Drew.

"Were going to play chicken. If you back out I win, If I back out you win." She said.

"I know the game you idiot! Enough playing around tell me now!" Drew yelled. Zak looked at his mom. Abby laughed.

"I guess I win." She said. Drew scoffed.

"Zak get off." She said. Zak looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Do as I say!" She yelled at him. Zak jumped and got off. The bike skidded and raced right at Abby.

"Mom have you lost your freaking mind!" Zak yelled. Abby smiled and used her jet pack to blast off. Both women headed straight at each other. Zak covered his eyes and peeked through fingers. "This is bad but amazingly cool at the same time." He said watching in aw. Abby and Drew were about to have a collision course When Abby swerved to the side and flew right by her.

"Hmph I win." Drew said.

"Not quite." Abby yelled.

"Huh?" Before Drew had a chance to think, the bike was flipped in the air and Drew was sent flying off of it. Abby had flown by and wrapped the rope around the wheels.

"Mom!" Zak yelled. Drew hit the ground and skidded a few feet and rolled to a stop. Her helmet was sent a few feet away from her. "Mom!" Zak yelled again. He started to run for her when someone grabbed him. "Ah let me go." He yelled. Van Rook held onto him with ease.

"Your weak boy." He said throwing Zak's helmet to the ground. "I wonder how weak your heart is." He wondered. Zak looked at him in shock then at his mom. She rolled over onto her stomach and coughed. Drew leaned on one arm. She was cut up and bruised and bleeding and had blood coming from her forehead were she had smacked it on the helmet. Drew tried to catch her breath. She looked up seeing Van Rook holding onto Zak.

"Zak! Let go of him." Drew yelled trying to get up but falling back down. Abby walked up to her and knelt down. She grabbed her chin and pulled it up making Drew look at her.

"No I win." She said letting go. She stood up and put a foot on Drew's head. "Come on Drew fight back. Drew squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her jaw.

"Fuck you." Drew spat. Abby Dug her foot into Drew's head.

"Stop! She'll be killed!" Zak yelled with tears forming.

"AHH" Drew yelled in pain. Van Rook nodded at Abby who in returned kicked Drew right in the face with such force her whole body turned.

"Mom!" Zak yelled again. "Mom come on get up! You have to!" He yelled. Drew got onto her elbows and spit out blood. She got on her knees. Abby walked over and started to kick her.

"Is. That. How. You. Fight!" She said through kicks. She stopped when Drew caught her foot and shoved it away. Abby stumbled backwards. Drew got on one knee. She looked up at Van Rook who took his mask on so she could see the enjoyment he was getting out of it.

"Drew your sons waiting." He said. He grabbed Zak by the throat. Drew's eyes widened.

"Zak." She screamed. She forced herself to stand. Drew ran after him. "Get your hands off of him!" She yelled. Abby uppercutting her right in the stomach. Drew coughed up blood and fell to the ground hugging herself. Drew's body couldn't take it. She kept coughing until she could hardly breath. She looked up seeing Zak. Van Rook released him and kicked him as hard as he could. Zak was instantly knocked out. He fell a few feet in front of Drew. "Z-Zak." She forced her self to say. She reached out to touch him. Abby stepped on her hand. Drew let out a yelp of pain.

"Go on Drew reach for him." She said. Drew looked at Zak Then at Abby and back. Van Rook walked up to him. Drew's eyes began to water. She looked up at Van Rook with such Pain in her eyes that it caused Abby to get off her hand. Van Rook just looked at her. A few tears escaped and slid down her cheek.

"P-please." She mumbled. Van Rook knelt by her.

"What was that." He teased.

"Leave my son alone." She said louder.

"I still can't her you." He said.

"Leave my son the fuck alone!" She cried. Van Rook smiled.

"How about we go see your brother now?"


	6. The real culprit

Doyle heard the door open and quickly acted like he was asleep. He opened an eye to see Abbey dragging someone. "I know your awake." Abby said

"Rough day babe?" Doyle asked. Abby gently set the person down and shut the cell door across from Doyle's. She looked at him.

"Not as bad as her's" She said stepping aside so Doyle could see who it was.

"Drew!" He yelled running up to the cell door and looking at his sister who was sitting against a wall. She didn't answer. "Drew hey! It's me Doyle." He said. Abby sighed.

"She's not going to answer she's pretty banged up." Abby pointed out. Doyle looked closely at her to reveal her injuries. He glared at Abby.

"What the hell did you do to her!?" He yelled. Abby shrugged.

"Nothing really just beat her up so she couldn't talk and kidnap her son." Abby said walking away. Doyle's eyes widened.

"Zak?" He said. "Abby were is he!" He yelled. Abby smiled.

"I dunno "Babe" but don't worry you'll see him soon." She said walking out the door.

"Abby get your ass out here right now!" He yelled. There was no answer. "I don't know why I dated such a bitch!" He yelled. Still no answer, she was gone. Doyle sighed.

******************************************************************************

Zak woke up and looked around. He was tied up with a peace of rope connecting him and the ceiling. He looked down to see he was five feet of the ground. He looked around Dazed and mind blank. Then he saw a man, all white walking up to him. Zak's mind quickly came back. "Argost!" He said.

"Greetings to the youngest Saturdays." He said picking up his chin. Zak shook him off.

"Where's my mom?" He spat.

"I suppose she's catching up with family." He replied. Zak thought for a moment.

"You mean Doyle!? He's here?" Zak asked. Argost nodded.

"Oh dear boy there both here." He said. Zak glared at him.

"Let me go!" He demanded.

"Oh Your hardly in the position to give orders Zak Saturday." He reminded him. "Don't worry you'll see them soon. I did pay good money to see your family eliminated." He said evilly. Zak scoffed.

"So it was you! We should've known! You're the one behind this all aren't you!?" Zak asked.

"Clever boy." He said laughing.

******************************************************************************

Drew sat in the corner trying to ease the pain. She wouldn't be surprised if something was cracked, broken, or dislocated. Not to mention the fact that her injury on the side had reopened. She hadn't looked at Doyle since she was captured. "Drew come on talk to me. Are you ok please talk to me." He said. Drew, sick of him asking finally turned her head.

"What?" She croaked. Doyle's face saddened at the sound of her voice.

"Drew how are you feeling?" He asked. Drew shook her head.

"It hurts." She said breathing heavily. Doyle was hurt seeing her in pain.

"Drew I'll get you out of her. Then we'll find your son." He promised. Drew nodded unsure.

"I'm sorry Doyle." She said. Doyle was confused.

"Thanks but for what?" He asked. Drew sniffled.

"For getting you kicked out and getting you into this mess." She said. Doyle shook his head.

"No don't say that!" He said. Drew looked at him with a puzzling look on her face.

"But." She started.

"I've been letting you down a lot, and I tease you all the time about that whole sibling rivieri." He said saddened. "I bet you feel were not even family huh?" He asked. Drew looked at him shocked.

"No that's not how I!" She looked down. _"He's right, I do feel that way." _She thought. They were silent for a while. Doyle broke the silence.

"You look just like mom." Doyle said out of no were. Drew looked at him.

"Huh? Were did that come from." She said quietly. Doyle shrugged.

"I dunno." He said bored. "Guess I was just remembering." He said. Drew snickered.

"Ya we do look a lot like them huh?" She asked. Doyle nodded. "I always tried to be like Mom and dad. I swore to myself that I'd never leave Zak alone like we were." She said pulling her knees up to her chest and burying her head between them and her stomach. Doyle watched her for a moment Then stood up.

"Well, let's keep that promise." He said. Drew looked at him.

"What?" She asked. Doyle smiled to himself.

"I have a plan, but you need to find the energy to help." He said.

"I'm listening." Drew said. Doyle nodded.

"Ok look up." Doyle said. Drew did. She saw a small window.

"Doyle I can't fit through that." She pointed out. Doyle nodded.

"No but that's why we need you to do this. Your skinny and small they'll think you were able to get through the window." He said. Drew raised an eyebrow.

"Oh so now I'm anorexic?" She asked. Doyle put his hands up in defense.

"N-no I didn't mean it like that." He said. Drew stood up.

"Ya ya." She said leaning against the wall for support.

"Ok rip of a peace of clothing." He said. She gave him a look. "No incest you nube just rip off your sleeve." She did. "Ok now break the window." He said. Drew looked up.

"What! You got to be kidding me!" She yelled.

"Do you want to get Zak back or not? Just shut up and do it." He said. Drew sighed.

"Jeez."

*****************************************************************************

Van Rook and Abby were watching Argost talk to Zak when they heard glass break. They turned around.

"That sounded like it came from the prison." Abby said. Argost rolled his eyes.

"Saturdays just don't give up." He said looking at Van Rook who nodded.

"What are you waiting for Abby go check it out." He said.

"God so bossy." She said.

******************************************************************************

Abby walked down the dungeon and looked at Doyle He was smiling. She cocked her head. Doyle pointed at Drew's cell. "What!" She said looking at the empty cell. She looked up at the broken window that had traces of blood and clothing. She took out the keys and unlocked the door running in. "Damn." She said.

"Up here Abby." Drew said. Abby looked up to see Drew in the corner of the ceiling.

"Tag!" Drew said jumping onto Abby and knocking the keys out of her hand. Drew raised her fist that had the rest of the torn sleeve wrapped around her knuckles to stop the bleeding from breaking the window. Drew punched Abby across the face. She then grabbed the keys and threw them to Doyle. Abby kicked Drew off and stood up. Abby ran and pinned Drew to the wall. Both women had there hands interlocked with each other. "What's wrong Abby Fight!" Drew said.

"Shut it old women!" Abby yelled.

"Old women! I'm only three years older then you!" Drew yelled. Kicking her. She stumbled had unlocked his cell and ran behind Abby kicking her legs out from beneath her. Drew came up and kneed her in the stomach and Doyle delivered the finishing blow to knock her out. Drew and Doyle looked at her.

"You know I'm not supposed to hit a women but that felt pretty damn good." Doyle said. Drew looked at him.

"You know that's the first step to insanity." She said.

"That's not funny Drew." He said. Drew shrugged.

"Was to me." She said. Drew grabbed her side. "Ow." She said to herself. Doyle walked up and supported her.

"Drew are you all right?" He asked.

"I might of over did it." She said. "Just leave me here go after Zak." She said. Doyle shook his head.

"No! I'm not leaving you here by yourself." He said. Drew was about to argue. "Nope were family right and family helps each other." Doyle said. Drew looked down then nodded. Doyle knelt down in front of her and motioned her to get on his back. "Your coming even if I have to carry you the whole way." He said. Drew smiled. Doyle stood up putting his arms behind him to support his sister. "Ready?" Doyle asked Drew nodded. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Doyle." She said.

"Hn?"

"Thanks."

******************************************************************************

**There we go the 6****th**** chapter enjoy!**


	7. Drew dies?

Doyle ran up the stars with Drew. He tried to ignore Drew's heavy breathing. _"She won't make it at this rate. She's strong but not invincible." _He thought to himself worried. Drew coughed and squeezed her eyes shut.. Doyle stopped. "Drew are you ok?" Doyle asked. Drew opened her eyes and nodded.

"Ya... I.. Don't really have a.. choice." She said weakly. Doyle sighed.

"Drew hang in there." He said. Drew nodded and the siblings continued their way to Zak.

******************************************************************************

"Were the hell is that girl!?" Van Rook yelled. Argost ignored Zak's yelling.

"I suppose The female and her cocky Brother surpassed her." He said. Van Rook looked at him.

"What!? Drew could barley breath when we were done wit her not to mention they are locked up." He pointed out.

"Must I really remind you out of all people what she is capable of?" Argost asked. Leonidas looked down in defeat.

"How Could I forget." He said quietly. Zak looked at both impatient.

"What are you guys talking about!" Zak yelled. Van Rook looked at the eleven year old boy.

"You don't need to know weakling." He said. Zak scowled.

"Don't underestimate me!" Zak yelled. Van Rook walked up to him and pointed a finger.

"From what I know, you shouldn't even exist." He said walking away. Zak raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" He asked watching the mercenary walk out the door.

"Oh my it seems he still hasn't gotten over it." Argost said.

"What are you talking about!" Zak yelled. Argost smiled.

******************************************************************************

They ran out side and looked around. Doyle came to a stop. "I should've figured." He said setting Drew down. Drew sat down and looked up.

"Van Rook." She hissed. Standing in their way was the mercenary himself.

"Hello Drew." He said from behind his mask. She glared at him. He started walking to her when Doyle got between them.

"Stay away from my sister you freak!" He said. Van Rook laughed.

"What do you care? I just wanted to say hi to my ex- girlfriend." He said.

"Just because you do doesn't mean she does." Doyle said charging at him.

******************************************************************************

Arogst grabbed Zak. "Let's go observe." He said. Zak struggled to get away but was still tied up. Argost grabbed Drew's fire sword that Abby had brought in and walked out of the room with it and Zak.

******************************************************************************

"OOF!" Doyle was sent skidding on his back in the opposite direction and came to a stop on the side of Drew.

"Doyle!" She yelled then cringing in pain. Doyle struggled to sit up.

"Tch!"Doyle responded. Van Rook walked up to him. "That was dirty!"

"I do admit concussion grenades do come in handy." Van Rook said stepping on Doyle.

"AH!" Doyle let out a yell.

"Don't touch him you bastard!" Drew yelled tackling Van Rook to the ground and knocking off his face mask. Doyle ran up and kicked him. He was about to do it again when someone rammed him to the ground.

"Argost" Drew said.

"Greetings Mrs Saturday." He said bowing. Drew glared and stood up.

"You! Were's my son!" She yelled.

"My now you look terrible." Argost said. Drew ran after him.

"Don't screw with me!" She yelled. She came to a stop when she saw that she was at the end of her sword. Argost laughed.

"I always admired this weapon." He said. "But, I often wonder why the Tibetan Monks gave it to an orphan."

"Mom!" Zak yelled. Drew looked behind Argost to see Zak tied up on the ground.

"Zak!" She said happily. She didn't notice Van Rook behind her.

"Mom watch out!" Zak yelled. Drew turned around only to have to hands wrapped around her neck. "Mom!" Zak screamed.

"Shit." Drew said being lifted in the air. She grabbed onto his arms and tried to get free but couldn't "Tch!"

"You know Drew I was planing to kill Zak and Doyle before you but, I decided to change my plans." He said.

"Hurry up Van Rook." Argost said. He nodded and slammed Drew into the ground. He sat on top of her and pinned her arms to the ground. Drew looked at him pissed but knew she couldn't do anything about it. "Bet you feel pretty weak huh Drew?" He asked. His eyes widened as he watched her smile.

"Ya I kinda do I guess." She said looking up into the sky. Doyle got up and ran to help Drew but Argost stopped him.

"Tisk tisk we wouldn't want to interrupt them now do we?" He asked swinging the sword at Doyle. Doyle dogged. Zak watched in horror as Doyle kept coming close to being hit and his mother pretty much down for the count.

"Why are you smiling?" Van Rook asked. Drew shrugged.

"I don't really know. I've always been like that, When I'm about to loose something." She said. She sighed.

"Doyle!" Zak yelled. Drew turned her head to see Doyle grab his side. He had been sliced by her sword and was on one knee. Drew's eyes widened.

"Doyle!" Drew whispered. Van Rook looked at her. A small smile crept across his face.

"Drew.." He said looking at her. Drew didn't look at him just at her brother who Argost was about to attack. Tears started to form in her eyes. Van Rook shook his head and slowly got off of her. Drew sat up and looked at him. "Just go before I change my mind." He said. Drew carefully stood up looking at him. "GET!" He yelled. She jumped a little and turned to help Doyle. _"Drew what have you done to me." _He wondered watching her run. "Hmph I know what your going to do." He said to himself. "But I know there's no stopping you is there." He said turning and blasting away. Doyle shut his eyes waiting for the impact. When he didn't feel anything he looked up in gasped.

*****************************************************************************

The Saturdays were up against Argost. A strand of blood ran down from her mouth. She didn't know why she did it, her body just moved on its own. The more she thought about it the more she figured it out. He was her Brother and that's the reason she decided to.......

******************************************************************************

Drew couldn't stop him. Her body just moved on her own. Drew had jumped in front of the attack causing the blade to go through her side. She coughed and blood splattered onto the ground. Zak couldn't believe what he just saw. "Drew?" He asked then looked at Zak. He shook his head. "Zak turn away." He yelled. Zak had tears streaming down his cheek.

"MOM!" He screamed. Doyle looked at Drew.

"Well this is quit the predicament. Mrs. Saturday." He said. "To think I was going to kill Doyle but got you instead." He went to pull the sword out when Drew grabbed it.

"I'm not dead yet Argost!" Drew said looking at him with gray eyes. They struggled for control of the sword. Doyle looked in horror as his sister's blood was flooding the ground beneath.

"Drew stop!" Doyle yelled.

"I can't! This is my weapon its not just a sword! It means a lot to me! I refuse to give up and be killed by it!" Drew said. Argost shook his head.

"Fine!" He said. He went from pulling to pushing. Drew cried out in pain as it went deeper. Drew opened her eyes.

"Doyle, it hurts hurry I can't hold him for long." She said. Doyle snapped out of it. He punched at Argost. He released his grip on the sword and backed away. Drew almost puked from the pain. She fell.

"Drew!" Doyle yelled. "You son of a bitch." He said jumping on to him. Doyle raised his fist and continually punched him in the face. "How. Dare. You!" He yelled through punches. He grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up. "You sick bastard! She had a husband and a son! How could you kill someone like that! She was my sister!" Doyle yelled slamming him to the ground. Doyle through a punch but Argost caught it. Doyle tried his other fist but the same thing happened. They struggled against each other until Argost kicked him off.

******************************************************************************

Zak crawled over to his Mom. "Mom?" He asked. No response. She was pale. His began to cry. "Mom!" He cried. Tears fell onto his Mothers face. "Mom don't go! please! I love you."

******************************************************************************

Doyle and Argost continued to fight. "To think it only takes the death of a loved one to break a man's heart." Argost snickered. Doyle kicked him in the stomach. Argost caught his foot and send him crashing to the ground. Argost was about to deliver the finishing blow when a blew ray shot him. Argost looked up to see Paul and Miranda running at him. He through something on the ground and Disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Miranda walked over to Doyle and knelt down.

"You ok?" She asked. Doyle sat up and nodded.

"Ya but Drew." He said. Miranda nodded.

******************************************************************************

Doc cut the rope off of his son. Zak watched as his dad examined his mother. "Drew what did he do to you?" He said sadly.

"Dad I tried! I couldn't! Because of me Mom she's - she's dead!" He said breaking out into tears at the last word. Doc looked at him sadly then at his wife. He put her head onto his lap and stroked her blood stained hair. Doc let a few tears slide. He didn't ant to upset his son even more. He looked at the body of his wife.

"Drew I'm so sorry I should've believed you mabey then just mabey I could've been there for you like I promised." He said to her. He reached down for the handle of her sword and started to pull. Something caught Zak's eye.

"Dad!" He yelled. Crawling up to his Mom. Doc looked at him. "Dad pull it." He said. Doc did. Zak looked at his Mom's face. Drew's face was showing signs that she was in pain. "D-dad! Mom's alive.

"Zak.." He started when He was interrupted When a hand touched his. He looked down. Drew looked at him.

"Like I said to Doyle, I refuse to be killed by my own weapon."

******************************************************************************

Doyle sat on the ground with Miranda. Paul was looking at the ground. "Uncle Doyle!" Doyle turned around to see Zak running to him. Doyle smiled a little.

"What's up kid." He said. He raised an eyebrow seeing Zak's face full of happiness. Zak grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Mom's alive!"

*****************************************************************************

**The last chapter os SIBLINGS will be up tommorow hopefully but not till the after noon beach day!!1 lol anyway tell me what you think cause I try**


	8. two stars, one wish

**I'm sorrrrrrrrry for the late update I was wid my dad the whole weakened they ripped me away from my freaking computer! **

Doyle and Zak waited outside of the emergency room. Zak fell asleep on the bench. Doyle watched his breathing move slowly. He sighed and shook his head. Doc came out of the room. Doyle stood up and looked at him for an answer. Doc shook his head. "It was critical. It just missed an internal organ and she lost so much blood that a second later she wouldn't have made it." He said. Doyle looked at Zak. "I'm going to take him to his room you can go see her if you like." Doc said picking up Zak. Doyle watched them leave then walked into the room. He walked up to the small hospital bed that contained his sister. He watched as Drew's chest moved up and down steadily for he was afraid it was going to stop any second. She had her forehead wrapped in gauze and had a patch on her cheek. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her and watched her sleep for a little bit. He smiled.

"_At least she's alive." _He thought. He was exhausted and his side hurt from his battle. He grabbed a blanket and slowly fell asleep.

******************************************************************************

The sun shown into the medical room. Doyle slowly opened his eyes. He looked over at Drew's bed and sat up. Drew was sitting up looking out the window. "Drew?" Doyle asked. Drew turned around and looked at him. She smiled.

"You snore." She teased. Doyle gave her a look.

"Your never really serious when it's you that's injured are you?" Drew shook her head.

"Nope." She replied. He smiled and walked over to her. Drew raised an eyebrow as she looked up at him.

"Don't you EVER do that again!" Doyle said. Drew looked down.

"I'm sorry." She started. Doyle hugged her. Drew looked shocked.

"Luv ya sis." He said pulling back. Drew looked at him and smirked.

"Say that again." She said. Doyle growled under his breath and walked for the door.

"Hey Doyle!" Drew said before he walked out. "Love you to." She said. Doyle walked out and shut the door. He smiled and walked down the hall.

******************************************************************************

Drew stood with the water up to her ankles on the shoreline a little ways from the Saturdays house. She watched the stars twinkle in the sky. She smiled. Doyle walked up to her. "What you thinking?" He asked. Drew pointed to one bright star.

"Do you remember Dad's story?" Drew asked. Doyle crossed his arms and thought for a moment.

"With the mermaid?" Doyle asked. Drew almost fell over.

"That's The Little Mermaid, and you were watching it last night you dip." She said.

"I wasn't watching that!" Doyle yelled.

"Mhm that's why you just knew the name." Drew said. Doyle blushed.

"It was a good movie." He said. Drew rolled her eyes.

"Anyway... That star story. He said that the stars are our hearts twinkling in the night and if you focus on your star you'll find something your looking for." She explained.

"Oh ya the "Star" story." He said making hand motions. Drew looked at him. Doyle shrugged. "Sorry but ya I do, stopped believing it, It never worked." He said putting his hands in his pockets. Drew giggled.

"You probably weren't focusing enough because it worked for me." She said. Doyle looked at her.

"Really what was it?" He asked. Drew smiled.

"Finding my baby brother." She said. Doyle looked at her then up at the stars.

"Wow now that I think about it, it worked for me to."

******************************************************************************

Brothers and sisters love each other. When it comes to defending a sibling, have no doubt that

brothers and sisters will defend each other to the death. The irony is that sometimes they cannot

say a civil word to one another. They love each other but they just can't stand each other.

Brothers and sisters live so close together that they cannot help but compare themselves to each

other. Invariably, one will have talent in an area where the other doesn't. This may feel

threatening. The only way to combat sibling rivalry is to nurture a secure sense of self so that no

one else can be seen as a threat to an individual's place in the family unit.

**THE END**

**********************************************************************************

**That was my story **_**siblings**_** I hope you liked it. The last passage wasn't from me but I thought it was cute. Please review and I'll have more stories coming soon. **


End file.
